


Sanguine

by Torpor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Bondage, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torpor/pseuds/Torpor
Summary: Beleaguered and overworked Dimitri is convinced to let his hair down by Sylvain. They go to a nightclub together and Dimitri gets more than be bargained for.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun thing I'm doing for Halloween. I hope everyone enjoys it. The playlist for this fic is right here if anyone's interested: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4nysB7SrSKrU1smEXve9nb?si=ht2YQQtPRsugYiinh_bVfQ

“Sooooo… what’re your plans for the weekend, Dima?” Sylvain asked. He asked the same question every single Friday, and every Friday, his answer was the same. The boss had been piling on more and more work, and he needed to watch his phone closely in case he got an email. 

“Same thing I always do, Sylvain. I’m staying in. I’ll probably get some cleaning done, nothing too exciting. You know we’re swamped,” he said. Sylvain huffed and shook his head, putting his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder.

“Not this weekend, Dima. Come on… come out with me tonight. Look, I found this new club and I don’t wanna go alone. It’s a  _ goth _ club. You know what they say about goth chicks.”

Dimitri sighed and shrugged, picking up his phone as it buzzed against his desk. Another email, another demand from the big lady up top. He didn’t have time to sit there and chat with Sylvain about whatever he was going on about.

“No Sylvain, I don’t know what they say about ‘goth chicks’ and I’m not sure I want to. Look, if I go with you tonight, will you stop pestering me about this?” he asked.

“For a little while, sure. I won’t promise I’ll never bring it up again, I’m worried about you. You’re 25, but you act like you’re 60.”

He couldn’t really argue with that. He had been foregoing leisure time in favor of chasing a promotion. Maybe it  _ was _ time he let his hair down a little. 

“Fine. I’ll go with you. What time are we meeting and where is it?” he asked. Sylvain grinned and slapped a flyer down on his desk. It was a classy ad, despite the subject being an alternative nightclub. ‘Flux’ the header read, and in smaller print were announcements for live gigs, burlesque nights, drag shows, and… BDSM meetups. “It seems pretty well established.”

“Lorenz performs there sometimes, apparently. We should go support him one of these days. He says it’s a nice place. It’s on the waterfront, in an old warehouse. I’ll meet you there at nine, try not to look too much like a yuppy, yeah?”

“I  _ do _ own casual clothes, you know?”

“Well wear them, black preferably.” 

Sylvain gave him a quick wave and made his way back to his cubicle, just in time for Rhea to sweep into the room and look around. Dimitri tucked the flyer away and returned to his work. He knew it was stupid to lose sight of that corner office, but he was exhausted, and the idea of going to a club  _ was _ enticing. How long had it been since he’d even so much as flirted with another person? Nevermind danced or slept with someone else, just… flirted. He couldn’t remember. Before graduation, at least. Goddess, was there something wrong with him? The sound of papers slapping his desk pulled him out of his spiralling thoughts.

“Dimitri, we need these done before you leave today,” Byleth said. They sounded about as tired as he felt. 

“Right… sure thing.”

There was no time to think about himself or anyone else. Not if he wanted to leave by five.

***

He sighed as the hot spray of the shower pelted his back. It had been one hell of a day, but he’d pulled through. He hadn’t worked that fast in ages, but it satisfied Rhea. He’d call it a victory. He didn’t have long before he had to leave, and he was thinking of excuses not to. He was so tired. He wasn’t sure he could handle loud music, the tight press of warm bodies, or alcohol. He heard his work phone buzz. There was so much to do. 

_ Fuck it. _

They could all wait. This would be a night for himself. He wanted to go. He wanted to spend the evening talking with people who weren’t his coworkers; he wanted to learn something new. He wanted to know that there was life beyond the office. He turned off the water and stepped out, towelling himself off as he made his way through the apartment. He dropped his towel in his hamper and slid a fresh pair of underwear up his legs, and then the tight black jeans. A spritz of cologne on the back of his neck, a swipe of deodorant, and a plain white v-neck followed in short order. He pulled his hair back out of his face, shrugged on a leather jacket, and grabbed his wallet and phone. 

It took about thirty minutes to get to the waterfront from where he lived, and he had about forty. A ten minute margin of error was cutting it close on a Friday, but he would worry about apologies when they were needed. For now, it was just a matter of going. He lingered by his work phone, grimacing at the six new emails. He took a deep breath and flipped the phone over onto its face, turned out the light, and walked out. They were a problem for future Dimitri.

***

“Hey there you are! Just in time. Come on, they just opened the doors,” Sylvain said. Dimitri followed his friend, and they joined the queue. The bouncer was a handsome black-haired man in a tight mesh shirt. His powerful arms and tattoos were on full display, but Dimitri found it difficult to be impressed by other men’s strength; his looks, however… 

He inserted his card chip first and put his PIN in, trying not to stare at the man. He smelled like a vanilla Black and Mild, and had the most startlingly beautiful green eyes. It was hard not to wonder if he ever took men to his bed. Sylvain grabbed his arm in excitement and yanked him through the door before he could even try to fish. 

The outside hadn’t been much to look at. It had just been a plain gray building with a simple black and red sign, but the inside was much nicer. It was purposefully rough in places; the walls left unfinished, but the furnishings were black leather and chrome, the floor a rich burgundy carpet, and it was lit by tasteful black glass chandeliers. The music that thumped overhead was moody and strangely seductive. 

Sylvain wasted no time ditching him in favor of chatting up a group of girls. Dimitri snorted and made his way to the bar. The woman behind it smiled, her black painted lips parting over white teeth. She was pretty, but he’d never flirt with someone while they were working. 

“What can I get you?” she asked.

“Old fashioned,” he said, shouting over the music. He didn’t know the song, but he liked the beat.

The bartender nodded and mixed his drink before twisting the orange peel. She rubbed it across the rim of his glass, dropped it into the liquor, and slid the drink across the bar to him. He slid her $10, held the glass aloft in thanks and made his way to a corner booth, where he eased himself down. He sipped his drink, enjoying the burn of the bourbon and the sweetness of the orange. 

_ Good bartender… _

He looked around the room then, his gaze skipping across people with teased hair and white makeup. The people were pretty, their outfits interesting; it was nice to be among them, even if he didn’t talk. 

“Hey.” 

He jolted at the sound of someone’s voice, and whipped his head around to see a stunning, statuesque woman before him. She had the same bright eyes as the bouncer, and even a similar facial structure. The dress she wore wrapped around her full figure and accented her height, and the lace panel at the bosom nearly exposed her full breasts. Her crimson lips curled up into a smile, and something about the expression raised the hair on the back of his neck. 

“Hey…” he murmured. He watched as she slid into the booth across from him, sending a whiff of her perfume towards him. It was floral and dark, bringing something beautiful but poisonous to mind. 

“What’s someone like you doing here all by yourself?” she asked, cocking her head. It took him a moment to get the words out. She was so sublime that he had trouble stringing thoughts together.

“I… I’m not alone, my friend is around here somewhere. I’m just worn out from work, I think.”

“Oh? What do you do?” she asked, leaning closer. Her breasts pressed against the table, nearly spilling out onto it.

“Oh, um… I-I work for Sieros International… the HR department,” he bit down on the inside of his cheek as hunger took hold. Goddess, it really had been so long, and she was so gorgeous… “what about you?”

“I own this club.”

He perked up at that, leaning across the table. What was it that the owner of the nightclub wanted with him? Had Sylvain done something? Was he in violation of some rule he didn’t know of? Was he–

“Relax, there’s no trouble. I was just curious about you. People don’t usually sit down in my club unless they’re not having a good time.”

“Ah. Well there’s no need to worry about that, I just don’t know what to do in these sorts of situations. I don’t know anyone but my friend…” he trailed off as she stood, kicking himself for getting his hopes up.

“Dance with me,” she said. He was rising before he even realized what he was doing. He was sure he would do anything she told him to. 

She pulled him close as soon as they were out on the floor and he had to grit his teeth against the sudden hot jolt of arousal that shot through him the second her body pressed against his. His arms wound around her waist, hers around his neck, and she undulated against him. Perhaps the dance was inappropriate for the music, but she didn’t seem to care. The song pulsed through him, she moved against him, and the bourbon finally hit him. For the first time in a few years, he didn’t feel alone.

He buried his nose in her neck, breathing her in as she raked her fingers through his hair. When the song ended, she tugged him along behind her, up a flight of stairs towards what he assumed was her office. The music was more muted, only the base and drums still entirely audible. She pulled two bottles of water out of a mini fridge by the door and tossed him one before settling down behind her desk.

“What brings us up here?” he asked.

“The quiet. It’s easier to talk when we can hear each other, and I find myself very,  _ very _ interested. This rarely happens, so feel lucky…?”

“Oh! We haven’t even introduced ourselves, have we? I’m Dimitri,” he thrust his hand out awkwardly and she gripped it in hers, her painted nails digging into the back of his hand.

“Veronica. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Now… now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, let’s get down to the real reason I brought you up here. I want to get to know you better, Dimitri.” She leaned across her desk at him, her perfect breasts on full display. 

“I’d like that… we could always… get out of here. I don’t live far… I make good French toast.”

“Tempting…  _ very _ tempting. Let me make a call real quick… I need to let my brother know where I’ll be, you understand,” she said. He did. He understood all too well why a woman might want to let someone know where she’s going and who with. It sickened him, but he couldn’t fault her. 

“Please. Text him my license plate too, if you want.”

She smiled at him then, the expression warm and full of gratitude. How many men reacted poorly to such a request that something so simple would earn him such a gift? Too many to count was the likely answer. 

“Hey Bastian, I’m leaving for a bit. Don’t worry, I’ll text you when I get there and when I get back. Yes, I’ll be careful, don’t worry. I’ll get you his address. Yes, yes. Uh huh, sure. Bye.” She rolled her eyes in a good-natured show of annoyance before reaching for his hand, “let’s get out of here… Mitya.”

_ Mitya _ . He liked that. It felt personal, like something special between them. He nodded and whipped out his phone. 

_ I’m leaving with a girl, don’t worry about me. _

_ Okay, have fun. Use a condom. _

Dimitri rolled his eyes and stashed his phone, cradling Veronica’s arm in his. In this light, he could see just how pale her skin was, and he couldn’t help but find it stunning. Goddess, he hoped this turned into something more serious. He’d never been good at the one-night stand game.

***

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“No, I ate before work. Don’t worry about me,” she said. “Thirsty, however…” she grinned at him, tugging his jacket more closely around herself.

He wet his lips and fumbled with his keys in response, his ears burning. She giggled at his embarrassed reaction. He hadn’t expected his night to be so eventful, but he wouldn’t complain. He unlocked the passenger door, and she slid in, leaning across the console to plant a kiss against the side of his neck.

“You smell divine,” she said.

“Thank you, so do you.”

He put the car in reverse and backed out slowly, trying to focus on driving and not the way her hand was running up and down his arm. She seemed genuinely fascinated by the branching veins in his wrist. She settled once they were on the road and left him to his driving, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a distraction. She was too beautiful to ignore. He was eager to see her in her full splendor.

***

His back hit the door as she leaned forward and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. He groaned against her lips as she fussed with his shirt. He wrenched it over his head and she wasted no time in exploring the newly bared skin. 

“Your hands are cold,” he mumbled, catching them between his. She hummed and nuzzled close, sighing as if his nearness soothed some old ache.

“I have poor circulation. You’re very warm,” she said. 

“I… always have been. I run hot.”

She pulled him towards the bedroom, dropping her dress as she went. Her skin nearly glowed in the moonlight streaming through the window. He ached at the sight of her there in nothing but her panties and stockings, her low-heeled shoes discarded. She held out her hand to him and he reached back, taking her hand in his. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said. She smiled and pressed a kiss against his throat, her tongue darting out to taste him.

“So are you.  _ Gods _ and you smell so good.” She wrenched his belt open, and then his pants, reaching in to feel him. He groaned and clutched her close as she stroked him through his underwear. He wasn’t sure he could tolerate being toyed with at this point. He herded her backwards towards the bed, chuckling at the way she squeaked when she fell. He kicked off his boots and yanked off his socks before stepping out of his pants and underwear. 

He felt a surge of pride at the way she gaped at him, then how she rocked her hips against the bed absentmindedly, as if she were already thinking about riding him. She shimmied out of her underwear and he kissed and nipped his way down her legs as he rolled her stockings down. He hissed as the scent of her hit him, but he would wait until she gave him permission to taste her.

“Are you sure? You don’t want to stop?” he asked.

“I’m sure… thank you for asking,” she said. She sounded thankful, as if his thinking to ask was something rare. As beautiful as she was, it wouldn’t surprise him.

“May I please you?”

“You may do whatever you want to me.”

That was all the permission he needed. He parted her folds with careful fingers, his tongue flicking out for the first taste. She gasped and trembled, her hand burying itself in his hair. He took that as a good sign and redoubled his efforts, drawing her swollen clit into his mouth, his finger sliding easily inside her, thanks to how slick she was. She keened and bucked against his mouth, her breathing already faster than it had been. He sucked and lapped at her, locking one arm around her thick thigh.

“Mitya! Oh gods Mitya, please…” she sobbed his name, her free leg locking around his head as her trembling increased. She was close, he could tell. He rolled his hips against the bed as hers bucked harder against his mouth, her sweet voice pitching higher and whinier. He added a second finger and crooked them just right, sending her off into the morass of her pleasure. She moaned and whimpered as he continued to taste at her, even after she came. He licked his fingers clean and climbed over her, catching her in a kiss that had her wrapping her legs around his waist.

“How was that?” he asked. 

“I would think… it was obvious…” she panted. 

He laughed lightly and reached into his nightstand for a condom, taking the corner of the packaging between his teeth. She whined slightly as he pulled away to roll it down his length but welcomed him back enthusiastically. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

She nodded and wrapped her arms and legs around him, her head falling back against the pillows as he eased his way inside her. She was tight, but not too much so. Not so much that he worried. He gave her a moment to adjust to his girth, and when she rolled her hips against his, he met her with a lazy snap of his own. She moaned sweetly against his ear as he rocked hard against her, her nails raking down his back. The headboard banged against the wall and his name spilled from her lips. 

It was wonderful. He hadn’t felt human in so long, but this did the trick. He could feel himself winding up tight, his stomach fluttering and nerves singing as he edged closer to the precipice. He whispered a warning to her, and she rocked against him more intensely. His hand shot down between them and his thumb rolled against her clit to help her along. She screamed his name, and her walls clenched and fluttered around him, coaxing him to let go. He came undone with a low moan of her name, and when the pulsing stopped, he flopped bonelessly beside her. He discarded the condom in his wastepaper basket and smiled as she curled against his side. 

“Feel free to stay the night. I’ll drive you home in the morning,” he murmured. She hummed and nodded, curling more closely against him.

“Thanks. You’re sweet, you know that?” She kissed his shoulder and squeezed his waist before settling down. Her breathing lengthened and evened out quickly after, so he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off alongside her, revelling in the feeling of being held.

***

He frowned at the two little pinpricks on the side of his neck. He didn’t remember her biting him the night before, but she must have. It didn’t hurt, and his shirt collars would cover the bruising at work… but the shape confused him. Had she been wearing fake fangs the night before? He couldn’t remember. He was fairly sure she wasn’t. Had she had work done?

He sighed and shrugged. It didn’t matter. It hurt nothing, and he enjoyed having a reminder of her. He smiled down at his phone, her number and recent text flashing across his screen. 

_ I’d love to meet up again. _

He’d had such a good time that morning. They’d laughed and talked, she’d showered, and he made breakfast. They’d gone out for coffee and walked in the park. He missed her already. His little apartment felt too big and empty. He picked up his phone.

_ Me too. Dinner? _

_ Dinner sounds great. Next Friday? _

_ I _ _ ’m free. How about 8? _

_ Sounds good. I’ll see you then! <3 _

He hesitated over the heart emoji, his fingers trembling. Was it too soon? They’d literally just met… but then again, they did fuck already. He could get all the work he’d neglected done, clean the place up, and then tomorrow he could meet her for dinner and maybe they’d wander the city together. It sounded perfect. He smiled and hit send.

_ Great, I look forward to it. <3 _

Giddiness took hold of him, and he couldn’t help but scream into his pillow. He was so excited. He couldn’t say for sure he was in love, but he could say with certainty that he wanted to be. He wanted to feel like he’d found the woman of his dreams. Only time would tell, but he wanted to believe. 

  
  



End file.
